PsuedoCide
by BeehiveOneThreeZer0
Summary: There's a supposed dead guy working at a diner down the street... he's selling PIE.


Psuedo-cide

Revival of the fantastic yaoi fics

It's akuroku… I got mad at Sora again. You'll find out what I did to him as punishment.

Haven't you noticed a chick named RED is in all the fics. Red… Zero… They're all the same person and my copyright insignia in words. She's ME people. You'll get to see my NAME in this one. OOOHHHH I know you're all so THRILLED.

Also. I'm going on vacation and then schools starting up… so my writing speed ability is going to be MAIMED. Sorry.

XV^V^V^V^V^X^V^V^V^V^VX

He couldn't take it anymore.

Axel sat on the edge of his bed surrounded by glamour and amazing things. Even the toilet paper seemed to be four times more expensive in the hotel suite…. It wasn't even nice toilet paper. He groaned. How had he gotten into this mess again?

It started just after high school, he went to California for the hell of it. Just graduated and he wanted an adventure. And well… Hollywood seemed like fun. He was on tour when someone pulled a Daniel Radcliff on him. They yanked him OFF the golf cart from hell and started screaming about he'd be a star. He was forced into a crash course training of how to walk on a catwalk and the next thing he knew he was being attacked by a makeup artist, hair stylist, and being shoved into some surprisingly tight fitting, and extremely sexy shirt and shoved on a long isle. He'd made his way down the catwalk trying not to look nervous and act natural, waving slightly and smiling.

He made himself famous… by waving and smiling. It was insanely ridiculous and he surprisingly... hated it.

He wanted out. He was a wild animal they'd locked into a cage filled with throw pillows and plush carpet and it was driving him CRAZY. Like a bird with it's wings pressed down, he couldn't wait to break free. He'd tried to quit… they raised his pay. Completely OPPOSITE of what he intended. He tried to escape and they had the paparazzi hunt his ass down. Leaving him with two options: 1) sell himself on Ebay and 2) Stage it.

He shuddered at the idea of the Malibu-Barbie-way-back-when-but-now-was-an-old-prune-that-thought-she-was-hot buying him… and he knew she could. The woman's cat was worth about one million and fancied him above all other things…. Except the cat.

So that left staging it, thankfully an opportunity had been laid out in front of him. He had to drive to Vegas for a photo shoot and Nevada had loooooots of cliffs.

It was easy enough.

XV^V^V^V^V^X^V^V^V^V^VX

Roxas stared up at the new house… and instantly hated it. It was an old colonial farm house with a wraparound porch and blue shutters. Any nomadic parent would love it, but Roxas, a city slicker since birth, hated it. He now lived in the smudge on the map in god knows where Tennessee and was slowly going insane. The place didn't even have a WALMART. It was pretty much composed of two streets. The main one and back one with a few off shoots. His parents moved him to a quieter place with his twin sister Namine' after the 'Axel Catastrophe' went down. The famous, multimillionaire redhead that's face was plastered on every store with a name, had supposedly died in a car crash in Nevada.

His body was never found, assumed to have been carried away by wild dogs. As a result, there was an alarming decrease in wild dogs in Nevada.

As it was Namine' would fit in perfectly, a quiet girl with a love for the piano, reading, and drawing little pictures she hung on the walls of her room, she looked perfect on the old porch swing. Roxas stood out like a sore thumb; clean cut white jacket with black designs, khaki and black designer pants, in style undershirt, and expensive sneakers, he didn't quite match up to the suburban life.

His parents were currently recruiting Namine' to help paint the walls of the old fixer-upper. Roxas leaned against the porch and watched a strange dog with brown spiky hair run down the street. It had passed a few times now… probably a stray.

He put in his headphone and decided to go get something to eat. A small diner down the street had famous apple pie, supposedly. (This is why Roxas had never heard of them.) After the short walk with his hands in his pockets down the broken sidewalk, resisting the urge to dance to his iPod that blared 'Devil's Rejects' at him; Roxas reached the diner and ordered the infamous pie.

It was a lump. It had no pie resemblance at all. It had crust floating in it, apple slices, and an oozing cream in a lump on his plate. He poked it with a fork, almost afraid that it would move. Hesitantly he took a bite… and loved it. The coffee was delectable to his tongue in unison with it.

If only he could just enjoy it, the entire diner was staring at him… glaring actually. It was frankly creeping the hell out of him. He ordered another piece to take to his meek sister and finished off his, taking the Styrofoam box and walking up to the register. He stared, jaw loose as a tall redhead with diamond tattoos gracing his cheeks stood in front of him, blissfully bored as he typed in the order. "That will be 8.55$"

"What?"

A pair of striking green eyes turned on him. "Two pieces of pie, and a coffee? That's 8.55$"

"You're DEAD!" He squawked. Every pair of eyes in the room turned on him.

The redhead's lips twisted to one side before he looked him up and down, "You must be the new kid in the house with the pink shutters."

"They're blue," he muttered.

"They _were _pink," the redhead corrected. "8.55$ kiddo."

Roxas suddenly shook himself out of the trance and pulled a ten out of his pocket, shocked as hell when his hand brushed against the dead guys as change was put in his palm. "Are you a _zombie?"_

There was a chuckle from him, he took an apron off from around his neck, "I'll walk you home. I have to introduce myself after all."

Roxas started stammering, a small woman with silver hair leaned out the take out window, "You sure that's a good idea Ax? They're City Slickers"

He waved a hand at her, "Cool your jets Zero. I'll be fine. They already bought the house remember?"

She muttered a drawn out "Okay" before withdrawing her head from the window. Roxas continued to gape at the redhead, tripping over several objects as he attempted to walk at the same time. "_Are _you dead?"

Axel sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder as they walked. "Do I feel dead?"

"No."

"Do I look dead?"

"No."

"Do I sound dead?"

"No."

"Then I'm not dead."

"But you _are_!" Roxas argued. "You fell off a cliff and were carried away by dogs!"

"Now that's stupid, a dog can't carry me."

"So you did go off a cliff?"

"I'll explain when we get to your house, how many do you live with?"

"Three."

"Names?"

Roxas listed off their names, Axel repeated them back and they exchanged curt nods. The dog ran up to the redhead and tackled him to the ground with a puff of dust. Roxas nearly panicked when he realized he was laughing.

"Sora you dumbass! Get off me!"

The dog obeyed. "Is he yours?" Roxas asked.

"Sure is," Axel replied. "His name's Sora."

"That's a weird name," he said, brows drawn in confusion.

Axel clicked his tongue and the dog followed, spiky brown hair fluffing up prettily as he strutted beside the master. Roxas numbly caught up and tagged along on the other side of the dog. Namine' stood on the porch making a soft noise when she saw Roxas with a stranger. Roxas's parents stepped outside at her soft noise, lemonade's in hand.

"Hello," Axel said cheerily, and the drink in the mother's hand fell to the deck.

"You're DEAD!" She squawked.

"Do I look dead?" he repeated for the second time that day.

"No," they all said in unison.

"Then I'm not dead," he said smiling.

"Then… how…" Namine' said softly.

Roxas blinked, she never spoke to someone she didn't know or trust. Maybe the small town feel was choking her too.

"Look, I'm only going to explain this once so pay attention."

They all nodded.

"I didn't want that life. I hated it. The only way out was to stage my death, so I did. I'm alive and well. I live here, I grew up here, it's my home. The people here are very protective of me, they probably overcharged you for the house… they want me to be safe so I don't come in contact with outsiders."

They all listened in relative silence, Roxas moving to give his sister the piece of pie. Axel tilted his head slightly at this before continuing, "I don't know you people, but I hope you'll respect the entire town's wishes and not reveal me to the media. I don't want to go back and I'm pretty sure you don't want your house burned down and car totaled… so take my advice and keep your mouth shut."

Roxas blinked. Namine' was the only one who spoke, "Do you want some Lemonade?"

He smiled at her. "I'd love some lemonade if that's alright," he looked at the other three.

"Roxas, get some lemonade."

Axel shrugged and walked onto the porch, "proper introduction time. I'm Axel Lassen."

Roxas father shook his hand, "Gene Ian. It's a pleasure."

Axel shook his mother's hand with a nod, "I'm Amanda Smitherson."

"I'm confused by the last names but okay."

"Gene is my first name, Ian is my middle name. Just Ian if you don't mind."

Axel nodded politely before looked down at Namine', "I'm Namine', most people called me Nami."

He nodded, "It's a real pleasure to meet you Namine'."

She pointed to Roxas, "You've already met Roxy."

"Roxas," he corrected, handing Axel a plastic glass of lemonade with ice and a bendy straw.

"Thank you very much." He sat down on the swing and Namine' delicately joined him.

The two began to chatter about silly things, Sora waiting by the front step as Roxas sat on the steps and petted him. The dog tottered off for a moment and brought back a star shaped fruit made of cotton. They began and intense game of fetch until the dog laid down and promptly went to sleep. By this time, Axel was helping hang up wallpaper and paint higher locations with Ian that Amanda and Namine' couldn't reach. Roxas, unable to help due to being short and unartistic, was left to himself on the porch.

Axel came back out, shirt off, sweating like crazy and sat down beside the blonde on the stairs. "What's up?"

"Why would anyone choose this over the city?"

"The city doesn't care about you, this place does. It's one big family, one person's drama is the whole towns freak out," he chuckled. "You should've seen the day I came home. I though Red was going to kill me."

"Red?"

"That's what we call her, her hair used to have red tips to it."

"Like our house used to have pink shutters?"

"Bingo, once we get used to something it sticks. I'm probably going to call you Roxy thanks to your sister."

"Roxas."

"You don't like Roxy?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"How old do I look to you-"

"Sixteen."

"I'm EIGHTEEN years old and Roxy makes me sound like I'm twelve."

Axel clucked his tongue and looked away from him. "Okay. It's cute as hell though."

"Shut up, how old are you? Twenty five?"

"HEY," Axel said in a warning tone. "I'll have you know I'm only nineteen thank you."

"Seriously?" Roxas asked, giving him a disbelieving look.

"I'll turn twenty in November. It's June. I'm nineteen."

Axel rested for a while and stood up, clicking his tongue and the dog jumped up. "I better get back to the diner, Red's probably having a spaz attack and thinking you killed me or worse."

"Worse?"

"Paparazzi," he said curtly, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked over his shoulder at the blonde. "You have no idea." He turned and walked down the street, humming the tune to of a song happily.

Roxas smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

XV^V^V^V^V^X^V^V^V^V^VX

"Rox!"

The blonde turned and got sprayed in the face with a water gun. Red laughed loudly and ran like hell as the teen proceeded to chase her down. It had been one year and the town treated them as family now, Roxas's family himself had hidden away Axel once or twice as the year went on from curious on lookers driving into town.

Currently was a town picnic, most of the younger teens and school boys all romping about in the makeshift park, actually just a big field with a lake in the center and a big weeping willow. Axel was seated under this said tree, flipping through a book in a bored fashion. Roxas ducked behind him and yanked the book away before he got sprayed down. "HEY! YOU KNOW I HATE GETTING WET!"

Namine' chuckled and scurried away, shoot Red with a super soaker nearly as large as she was. Axel sat there and seethed pure hatred for a moment before glaring at the smirking blonde hidden behind him. "You got me wet."

"I'm sorry," he lied, handing back the book

"I'm wet Roxas."

"Yes… soaked actually."

"It's your fault I'm wet."

"No… it's Namine's she sprayed you."

"You lured her here, I was reading."

Roxas smiled widely and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know I'm going to kill you right?"

Roxas bolted, sticking his tongue out at him before running like hell, yelling 'you have to catch me to kill me'.

"WHAT ARE WE? FIVE?" Regardless, Axel laid his book down, waited a minute and bolted after the teen.

Roxas cursed and ran faster, dodging a few middle schoolers and jumping an elementary kid in a sand box with one bound. Axel, knowing his moves, ran around them, cutting the blonde off and staring him down. "I'm not chasing you Roxas."

"Good, that would be creepy. Don't chase me unless your willing to catch me."

"What was that off of? ER?"

"I don't remember."

They exchanged a stare before Axel's lip twisted to one side and the blonde's eyes widened. Roxas was suddenly underneath the redhead, being tickled to death without mercy. "And you" laugh "said we were" giggle laugh "five!"

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" the redhead hissed.

Roxas's tirade of unmerciful tickling and laughter didn't stop until her started coughing from lack of air. Axel moving off him slightly "You surrender?"

Roxas panted for a moment, running a hand through his hair, and grinned, a slight chuckle passing his lips before he kicked directly upward. Axel's throat clenched and he fell over clutching himself as Roxas got up and stood over him, "THAT'S FOR NEARLY KILLING ME!"

Axel snarled, grabbed Roxas's ankle and yanked him hard enough to knock him off his balance and fall over. Red and Namine' hovered over the boys with maniacal grins that made them cringe and blanch simultaneously before being spayed down with water guns. When the two girls laughed and hurried away to murder some other water wielders and innocent bystanders, the two groaned.

"I'm soaked," Axel muttered.

"And I'm not? I was wet before you were?"

"I didn't know Red had that effect on you Roxas… I know she's hot but damn."

Axel received a swift whack against his shoulder, "shut up. At least I'm not gay."

"So what if I am? Least I still have my manhood."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"You started it."

"You started it you dumbass."

"So what if I did?"

Roxas sighed, Axel smirking. They heard the screams of a few random students and Roxas got up. "Since I'm already soaked, I'm going for a swim."

"Think I'll pass, not my thing ya know?" Axel replied, getting up and following the blonde to the dock beside the tree. "I'm just going to strip down and read some more."

"You and your books."

"The documentary they did on me is hilarious, you should read it. I'm writing comments all over it."

"I'll bet," Roxas replied, stripping off his shirt and unlatching his belt so the thin denim pants fell around his ankles. He left them with Axel, back up a few more steps before taking a running plunge into the lake abyss.

Axel's lip twitched, fighting the smile. He was soaked and yet burning up. Ever since he'd met Roxas that fateful year ago, he'd had more fun than ever in the small town. The blonde yelped as he came back out of the water, floating on his back easily in the dark water. Axel draped Roxas's soaked clothes on a handrail and added his own, retrieving his book and walking to the end of the dock. He sat down on the edge and opened his book, smirking at his own biography's inaccuracy. He'd been drunk as shit that night with Demyx, but it changed his life forever and he loathed the blonde at times for it. Damn rock star.

Roxas ducked under the water and swam to the bottom; a few small fish fleeing like there was no tomorrow. He noticed something shiny and tilted his head and picked it off the bottom before returning to the surface with it in hand. It was a necklace, a weird circle thing with smaller circles and spikes from hell hung on a small chain. He swam back over to the dock and pulled himself up. Axel tried not to ogle the boxer wearing, soaked blonde but found it hard. "What's that?" He asked to distract himself.

"It was on the bottom."

Roxas leaned over and rinsed it off, pieces of mud falling away, revealing a once silver and red charm with a black + in the center. Axel leaned over his shoulder and then plucked it out of his hands "I was wondering what happened to this…"

"It's yours?" Roxas asked curiously. "Why was it on the bottom of the lake."

"Ex, didn't take kindly to being dumped."

"Bitch," he said dryly, snatching it back. "Mine now. I pulled it out."

Axel shrugged; he could live with Roxas wearing his charm. "Take it from me kid, don't date a cheerleader with slicked back blonde hair."

Roxas nodded and slipped the chain over his neck, lifting the pendant to look at it. "Do you mind if I keep it?"

"You already claimed it and then you ask?"

"It was your girlfriend's, isn't that weird for you?"

"Not at all," he said simply, straining to look back at his book. "She was a bitch. So no."

"What is it?"

There was an amused silence. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

"I wouldn't ask otherwise you dick."

"Tell you one day."

It became a thing. Roxas kept asking him what it was and what it meant, but Axel never told him. The reason; it was a chakram. He had it in a dream one day and had it custom made. It meant also meant something to him, in that same dream he had met some mystery blonde that he fell in love with. He couldn't see their face, but that charm was dangling around their neck. Axel was convinced when he found the right blonde to put it on; he'd have found 'THE ONE'. He'd pretty much given up when Larxene had disposed of it in an unknown location. When he thought about his hate for water, it made sense she'd thrown it in the lake. How Roxas had found it was truly a mystery but he chalked it up to fate.

The night with Demyx and a SHITLOAD of alcohol made changed his mind on many things, including sexual preference. The damn night had made him bisexual, and it was actually possible Roxas could be his blonde.

But the blonde kept bugging him about it, and as it went Axel didn't tell him just because it lured the blonde around him more often. They spent precious time alone arguing about it, and Axel loved every minute of it, even when he was working they argued. The diner's small audience saw it saw it as entertainment, reading the signs of Axel's actions instantly…

Escpecially Red.

She pulled Roxas off to the side one day, leaving Axel with a slightly bad feeling.

"Roxas, I'm going to be blunt about this?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gay?"

The blonde blushed, "n-no…"

"Okay then, stop flirting with Ax. It's weird."

"I'm… uh… I'm bi Red."

She froze. "Oh reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaally?"

It was creepy how long she could hold a syllable. "Uh… yeah… don't… don't tell Axel."

A wicked grin flashed across her face, "Oh don't worry… I won't have to."

He blushed deeper. To be frankly honest, Red was the only one outside Namine who knew, it unnerved him greatly to tell her. But if she would get in the way of him and Axel, he would in a heartbeat. "Why do you say that?"

She smiled, hands on her apron covered hips and bowing her head with a chuckle, "you'll find out."

With that said, she walked them back inside. Axel was clearing off a table, expression slightly concerned. Roxas swallowed, ran a hand through his hair and walked back to him.

By another week, Red was ready to kill them both. She sat in her room, pencil tapping on a piece of paper she'd doodled them on again. They looked so happy because it was a real picture, the day she'd sprayed the living hell out of them with a handheld water gun. Axel was on top of Roxas with that smirk he gets and Roxas had a hand on his forehead, hair brushed slightly back and a huge grin spread across his face as he looked up at the irritated and still ecstatic redhead. Both of them soaked. Both of them having the time of their lives. What were they… blind, deaf, _and_ retarded?

It was time to kick it up a notch and if they wouldn't put themselves in the situation… she would. She turned the page and began to scribble down some notes, calling Namine' with her free hand. Roxas answered.

"Hey Roxy, Nami there?"

"Roxas. Yeah hang on." There was a yell and Namine' picked up a moment later.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nami', are you and Roxas free tonight?"

"Yeah…. Why?"

"I'm throwing a small party. You're invited. Just a few select friends of mine."

"Okay," Namine' said. They discussed time and place and then the phone call ended.

XV^V^V^V^V^X^V^V^V^V^VX

The part was small: Axel, Roxas, Nami, Red herself, Mike, Duncan, and Xion. Three girls four guys. Perfect for… "Hey! I have an idea!" Red said jumping to her feet. "Let's play spin the bottle with a TWIST."

"Twist?" Namine' said softly.

"Instead of kissing, seven minutes of heaven," it was a great plan. She wouldn't have to kiss anyone she didn't want to and it would shove Axel and Roxas into a very awkward converstation. "All boys will be blindfolded."

There was a cry of shock from the said males. "Why us?"

"My party," Red said simply. "so what will it be ladies? Care to play?" She winked at Namine' before sneaking a glance at Axel and Roxas in the loveseat. Namine smiled and nodded, Xion caught on as well.

"Sure," they agreed and it was done.

All the boys were blindfolded and stuck in a circle. Xion and Namine knew exactly what was going on when Red motioned to the two boys she was going to hook up against their will. The bottle spun, landing on Xion and Duncan. She smiled and picked up Roxas, Axel was handled while Red opened the large walk in closet door. The two males were thrust inside and the light turned off, door locking.

"Seven minutes!"

The other boys were allowed to see through the rest of the game; Red sat out and watched the door despite Mike and Duncan's protest. The game was normal since the closet was taken, filling the boy in on what was going on. They shut up when they landed each other, blushing furiously and not speaking a word for the rest of the night; too embarrassed to utter a word.

Meanwhile. Operation Closet went rather smoothly.  
"Marco?" A hand groped around in the closet, finding a black jacket. "Hello Polo."

There was strange hitch in their breath when they realized the figure had chains on their jacket, yanking off the blindfold. "Axel?"

There was a soft curse. "Roxas…?" the said redhead muttered as he pulled his blindfold off.

They stood there, Roxas firmly clutching Axel's jacket so he knew where he was in the pitch black room as his eyes tried to adjust. He could just barely make out the wild array of spikes and the pale skin of his face. A hand took his wrist. "I have a feeling we've been played."

"She did this on purpose…?"

"I knew I couldn't confide in that girl. She's a plotter."

"Confide in her about…. What?"

Axel sighed, "This." Roxas parted his lips to speak when he was cut off by the sealing of his to Axels. The blonde froze up, and Axel pulled away when he felt it. "Sorry."

He couldn't see the blonde shake his head, but felt a hand break free of his grip, seizing the back of his neck and yanking him down for a searing kiss. Axel was the one who was shocked this time. He didn't take as long as Roxas did to respond though, lips pressing together with a soft sigh of sheer happiness. Roxas's lips parted slightly and ran along his bottom lip, enticing the redhead to deepen it with him. He let out a soft noise of pleasure as a tongue slid past his lips, knees buckling slightly. Axel pulled him closer to his body and kissed him fiercely; falling back on a chair in the room he had walked into earlier. Roxas straddled his lap and huffed against his lips when he broke away for a moment. "Roxas…"

"Yeah?" He replied, breath heated.

"If I don't stop now, I might not be able to."

"Then don't."

"But we only have a few minutes…" he reasoned.

Roxas frowned, "right. Then I guess we're going to your house."

"Parents home Roxas?"

"Always," he replied on an agitated sigh. "Let's go before I have to kill you."

Red smiled from beside the door when they walked out rather strangely, hand in hand. "We're going home early Red, sorry," Axel muttered halfheartedly.

"Not a problem," she replied. "I expected as much."

"So you did plan this?"

She grinned.

"Remind me to kiss you later."

He received a jab in the ribs, "home… now."

"Much later."

Note to Axel: A horny Roxas is a demanding Roxas. Axel nodded to Red as they rushed out and walked the short distance two streets down to his small white sided home with mini porch. Roxas found himself slammed against the front door, Axel's lips on his and fervent as his hand managed the unlocked door. Note to Roxas: A horny Axel is an extremely impatient Axel.

The two managed to stagger to the bedroom on the (thank god) bottom floor and started stripping. Axel's shirt flew in some random direction, as did Roxas's belt before the two wound up lip locked again. Roxas had, fortunately for Axel, worn the same outfit they met in. The white jacket with a black shirt-vest thing underneath had a zipper in the front, making the removal of the fabric in the way of his prize extremely easy. Roxas's lips never left his as the shirt thing was slipped off his shoulders, Axel pulling him closer to his body, and the contact making them both groan softly. Axel's hands slipped to Roxas's waist as the younger teen worked at unfastening his pants. He yelped slightly when his hand slipped lower and pressed against the still clothed organ. Axel just took it as an invitation to kiss the blonde deeper, pressing his hand against him, paralyzing the blonde's fingers. Eventually the hand moved and Roxas's blood returned to his fingers long enough to unfasten Axel's belt. with only mild difficulty. Damn Levis. He did look damn good in them though.

Axel jumped off of him for a moment, sliding the denim fabric down as Roxas discarded his own outfit, kicking off his shoes as Axel struggled with his skin tight jeans when his fingers had so very little feeling in them. After watching with an amused smirk on his face, Roxas eventually moved over to him, kissing his collar bone as he slid his fingers into Axel's boxers and jeans alike. Very sexy and very slowly, he dropped to the ground with them as he eased them down. Smirking slightly when Axel fell over into the bed at the very motion of it, kicking off what was now at his ankles, brows knitting together as Roxas stayed on his knees, a horrible, evil smirk spreading across his face.

"You ever done this before?" He asked in the sultriest tone Axel could have ever imagined.

"Once… but I was shitfaced," he replied, blushing.

"Then relax," Roxas cooed as his fingers wrapped around Axel's enlarged cock, "I promise you can get me back later for this."

Axel swallowed; then moaned loudly, head tilting back as Roxas's hand began to pump him with a torturously slow pace, tongue flicking across the head and breathing on it. The blonde kissed the tip with a flick of the tongue again as his speed increased, applying pressure at all the right places. Axel bucked his hips slightly when Roxas actually took him in his mouth, fingers gauging how far down as his head bobbed along the length. Axel became a writhing mess, fingers clenching in the black and gold satin sheets as Roxas took him completely. "Roxas…" he warned.

As if on signal, Roxas's fingers slipped back around him, squeezing at the base in a perfect ring. Axel nearly screamed at would have been his release, Roxas's fingers blocking and forming a perfect cock ring as he nipped at the large member. When released, Axel wanted to strangle him, but instead settled to saying "Revenge time," and practically ripping off Roxas's black and red boxers. Their lips connected again as Axel groped around his room for something, accidently turning on his radio alarm clock. Roxas chuckled against his lips and pushed him off for a moment, reaching down for his pants and pulled out a small bottle of lubrication, pressing it into Axel's hand. "I had high hopes," he said as sexy as he possibly could while the song "Down" by Jean something-er-the-other featuring Lil Wayne hummed in the background. They could frankly care less what the fuck his name was, or how innuendo that song was in this situation.

The redhead shuddered, "you're just evil you know that?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

His skin was attacked by a wave of tingles, he spread a cautiously large amount of lubrication over his fingers; he had big hands and big hands meant… well… you know the drill. Frankly he worried about hurting the blonde, having so little fond memory of LAST time… He'd been on the bottom and he vowed to never again put himself or anyone else in that much pain again… yet here he was. Slipping a finger inside Roxas, he groaned slightly and kissed him again.

"Have _you _ever done this before?" he whispered in question between butterfly kisses.

"No, but I've seen and read it."

Kinky. Axel hummed against the nearly cherry red lips and slipped another finger in, scissoring him. Roxas made a small whimper of pain and Axel slipped a hand around his neglected organ, distracting the blonde from the pain and pleasuring him instead. He moaned and moved against his hand; Axel withdrew the digits, knowing he was ready now. "Are you sure?" he asked silkily. "You're a gay sex virgin and this will hurt… a lot…trust me."

"I do trust you, that's why I'm telling you again- SHUT UP. And FUCK me."

Axel pressed his lips against his hungrily before drawing back and slathering lubricant over himself. Very gently he pressed inside the blonde. He wasn't surprised when the teen hissed in pain, clutching his shoulders with an insane desperation. He paused, a groan slipping past his lips in order to allow Roxas to adjust. "Relax Roxy, relax…" he managed on steaming breaths.

Roxas took a few deep breaths and his fingers relaxed, nails leaving marks in Axel's strong shoulders. The redhead's gaze was fixated on the only thing the boy still wore, the necklace, trying to distract himself from the impulses screaming at him to unmercifully fuck the willing adolescent.

"Ax…" Roxas breathed.

Axel's gaze flickered up to the clouded blue eyes as he suddenly moved his hips against him and Axel's self control snapped. He grabbed his hips and ground his hips against his; completely burying himself within the body beneath him began thrusting rather forcibly into him. It didn't help when Roxas kept trying to say his name, being cut off by a noise of pure ecstasy or lack of breath. Axel's hand gripped his neglected and weeping member and began pumping in sync with the erratic pace. Roxas screamed at the dual sensation of pure lust. Axel could feel Roxas's tight body begin to clench around him and his pace slowly somewhat, nearly completely withdrawing and entering him again, hitting something within Roxas's body that made his toes curl and vision fade. It was so godly it had to be sin.

Roxas screamed when he came… literally. Screamed. The whole town probably heard. Axel followed suit a few thrusts later and nearly collapsed on top of him, pulling out and lolling off to the side. The two men panted for a few moments before looking at each other and exchanging a short, somewhat sloppy kiss. Roxas curled into Axel's arms and the two fell soundly asleep.

XV^V^V^V^V^X^V^V^V^V^VX

"SIR!" a small silver haired man bounded into the room of his boss. The plate on his desk read Luxord in gold plating.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped at Zexion.

"Sir, you're not going to believe this!" He handed him a picture and a piece of paper, Luxord's eyes widened.

"When did you get this?"

"It was taken a few days ago sir."

Luxord waved him away, promising a promotion. He tossed the picture onto his desk, leaning back in the groaning leather chair. "I don't know how you pulled that off… but we will have you back."

The picture featured a redhead, three fingers on the lid of a soda in a Styrofoam cup, a smile was painted across his face, green eyes sharp as he listened to a blonde they could only see the back of. He looked happy and simple, black shirt, torn blue jeans at a park picnic table, a chain loosely hung around his neck.

XV^V^V^V^V^X^V^V^V^V^VX

Roxas woke up to find a blanket over him. Opening his eyes he realized Axel was gone. "Axel?"

He didn't get a reply and quickly got dressed, hissing in pain when he realized his back was clenching up something horrible. He found Axel on his roof, elbows at his knees, leaned forward against the slope of the roof and fingers laced at the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. "What are you doing up there?" Roxas yelled from the street.

He jumped and looked down at him, very smoothly jumping in the window nearby and walking down the stairs and outside. "Roxas…"

"Something wrong?"

"Well… duh." He admitted. "Roxas… last night…"

"What about last night?" Roxas asked slightly sharper than intended, he didn't like the look on his face.

"Last night…" he tried again. "It wasn't supposed to go like that."

"So what are you trying to tell me?"

Axel sighed, not wanting to say it. "Can we forget it ever happened and-"

"Hell no!" Roxas snapped. "I don't deny or regret my actions."

"Roxas, it wasn't supposed-"

"No Axel. What happened, did happen. I'm not denying it."

"Let me finish-"

"NO! I won't forget what happened Axel. I'm not denying it! Last night was fucking amazing for me!"

Axel tried to reach for him, "Roxas I didn't want-"

Roxas jolted away from him, "If you can't handle me then just say so. Don't lead me on."

"I'm not," he tried again. "I'm just saying-"

"Shut up Axel," Roxas hissed. "Just leave me alone." he shoved past him and walked away.

As much as his brain told him otherwise, he just stood there and let him leave. He turned and went back inside his house. Roxas was with his sister in his room, fighting back a fit of tears. He'd love last night, how could Axel just… shove him away like that and tell him it wasn't supposed to happen? It was supposed to happen or it wouldn't have right? Namine' chose her words carefully for the few hours that ticked by. The hours turned into a few days, whenever Roxas and Axel got near eachother, they wound up fighting and the fights got worse until they just avoided each other entirely.

A week and a half later Xion busted in the room. "Roxas how could you!?"

The blonde looked up sharply, "how could I what? Don't tell me your on my case too!"

"You scumbag! He cared about you!"

"What are you talking about-" Axel wouldn't recruit Xion… he'd recruit Red. Where was Red? "What's wrong with Axel?"

She shook her head and looked disgusted so Namine actually stepped in, standing between them. "What did Roxas supposedly do?"

Roxas blinked, Namine' had changed so much since they moved here, but he still hadn't expected her to stand up for him.

"The sleeze called the media! They took Axel!"

"WHAT!?" Roxas practically screamed. "I wouldn't-"

"Take it up to Red! I don't want to hear your VOICE."

She stormed out, leaving the blonde twins confused and dazed. Roxas jumped to his feet, "they took him…? How did they find him?" Then it hit him, they all thought Roxas turned him in.

"Roxas… calm down, we'll get this figured out."

"No Namine', they think I ratted out on Axel. They think I betrayed his trust and handed him to the media…" He was practically hysterical.

"Roxas… did you?"

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT!?" He screamed in hysteria. "I mean DAMN we've been at each other's throats but I'd never-…" he could even say it again, choking on the words.

Namine' tried to calm him down as he bolted for the door and ran the short distance to Axel's house. He found Red punching a man with a microphone. "YOU!" She screamed after she saw him.

The reported got back up to be kicked in the chest and knocked out before she stalked her way up to him. "YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE."

"Red, NO! I'd never-"

Namine' jumped between them. "STOP RED!"

"Move Namine' I have to kill his bitch ass," she hissed. Roxas instantly saw that she was… no…

"NO!" She screamed back as Roxas was standing firm, ready to take whatever she dished at him without argument if it meant she'd stop crying. "Stop it Red!"

"How could you Roxas?! HOW COULD YOU!?"

"Listen to me Lauren!"Red flinched at her real name. "Roxas didn't do anything; you've got it all wrong!"

"Then why did he come Nami!? WHY?"

"I had to see if it was true…" he muttered. "I didn't believe it."

"Well it is! And it's YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

"How can it be his fault if he didn't know it happened!?" Namine' yelled in protest. "WAKE UP LAUREN!"

Roxas wanted to scream at the sight of Red collapsing to the ground. Her and Axel were very close, she looked up to him as a big brother figure and best friend. No one could argue that they knew him better than Red, she knew everything about the redhead, even how much hair-gel it had taken to spike his hair before it was trained and did it naturally. She'd been the one who custom made his charm. Roxas felt terrible, even though it wasn't his fault. He maneuvered around Namine' and knelt down in front of her.

"Red?"

She shook her head, hair covering one half of her face. "Get away from me…"

"Red, I'll get him back."

Her hazel-green eyes fixated on his, she sniffled. "How? Why?"

"Because Red, I care about him. I'd never rat out on him, and I'll do anything in my power to get him back. I'll figure out how, will you help me?"

He held out a hand to her, and she stared at it for a little while before clutching his hand in hers. "If you're lying, I will fucking kill you."

"I'll take that risk, I know I didn't. Let's get your big brother back."

She cracked a weak smile and nodded. "Yeah…"

Namine' had meandered over to the reporter while they were talking. She tapped him on the shoulder and when he made no response, she slapped him. He woke up to that, cussing, so she slapped him again. "Where is Axel?"

He chuckled, black and silver hair falling into his face. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would, I'd suggest you tell me."

"I'll press charges if you put another hand on me."

Red suddenly appeared behind her, cracking her fingers. "Who said they'd find your body… it's a smaaaaaaaall town with lots of hiding places we could stash your ugly ass."

He swallowed at the horrifyingly pissed off female. "Probably back to his producer."

"Which is?" Roxas cut in.

"Luxord Manifesto. He has his office in New York."

"You're going to take us there." Roxas demanded.

"What?! You're out of your fucking MIND!"

Red cocked an eyebrow at him, reaching for the latch to the chain behind her back. It was hidden under her shirt, and her most formidable weapon. Those that say it usually wound up hospitalized. Roxas cracked his knuckles and Namine' glared at him.

"OKAY OKAY! I'll take you! Cool yer jets!"

They all smirked in success.

XV^V^V^V^V^X^V^V^V^V^VX

Axel was forcibly shoved in a chair in front of his former boss. "Axel, welcome back."

"I don't want to BE back!"

"Axel baby, don't you realize what this means?"

"I'll go to jail for faking my own death? At least I'll be far the fuck away from YOU."

"No," he said curtly, mildly annoyed at the comment. "It means you and I are going to be rich."

"Fuck being rich, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"

Luxord shook his head, "that's a shame. I was hoping you'd have a better outlook considering the stakes."

"Stakes?"

"That little crater of a town you were staying in? It's going bankrupt, as long as you work for me… I can assure you that it'll stay afloat… if not… well."

Axel's fist clenched. He knew of the towns financial issues, taxes and economy were hell on them. "You bastard. You'd make a whole TOWN go under for one person?"

"One person that a strand of their hair is worth approximately five thousand, six hundred sixty dollars and seventy two cents? You alone are worth more than that little shit hole with the little rats that live there."

Axel wanted to kill him for that. Roxas and Red were by no means 'rats'. His home was not a 'shit-hole'. He bit the inside of his cheek, knowing he'd been beaten. "FINE. I'll do whatever the fuck you want me to. But they better be fucking paid off for the next century if I do."

"Done and done," Luxord said wistfully. "Now, let's talk about your reappearance. I'd suggest you take a seat."

He wanted to die, but valued his friends and family of that small town over himself. He sat down. Luxord's victory smile made his stomach churn.

XV^V^V^V^V^X^V^V^V^V^VX

"Well, here it is," Xigbar muttered, staring up at the building a couple days later. "I don't know if your boyfriend is up there, but Luxord is."

"He's not _my_ boyfriend," Red sneered, snaking a glare at Roxas.

"You can leave as soon as you book us an appointment and a hotel room for the next week and this one."

"Do I look like I'm made of cash to you?"

Red reached behind her back, he panicked and started inside. Xigbar managed to convince the operator to make them a talent scout appointment, it was the best he could do. After words he called up a hotel and got them a room for the week and the next one, groaning at the price tag and how he's been haggled by a few teenagers. Red bitched that she was twenty, not a teenager, before letting him go. She also threatened him with his life if he made this into a story.

Roxas didn't sleep that night. The next morning, they went back and waited in the room for their appointment. They all three went inside and decided it was best not to do anything rash, Red giving into protest and surrendering her beloved weapon to Namine'. She had dressed for the occasion, a short white pleated skirt, pale blue tank top and loose hat. Red looked as she always did, red men's shirt with black skulls printed all over it, Air force logo hat, men's Capri's and a black belt. Roxas looked pissed off, black floor length, hooded jacket, black pants, and black skin tight shirt. He felt like he walked out of the Matrix with the sunglasses, so he left them off unless he really needed them, they were on right now because he wanted to feel badass. Axel's charm proudly displayed itself on his chest. Luxord was on the phone when they walked in. Roxas stood at the desk, the girls standing behind him.

The clean cut man cocked an eyebrow at them, ending his phone call. "Are you a pimp?"

Roxas pulled off the sunglasses, "I prefer the Key to Destiny actually."

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"No," Roxas said with an amused smirk.

Luxord paused. "You're not here to audition are you?"

"Fuck no."

The girls exchanged glances. Luxord leaned back in his chair as Red meandered around him, pulling him away from the desk in case of an emergency button. She held the back of the chair delicately. "What do you want 'Key of Destiny'?"

"Rox, will do just fine. I'm here about a friend of mine."

"A friend?" He repeated slowly in question. "How would a hooligan like you know one of my clients."

"He's not a client, he's a prisoner."

He chuckled, pulling a picture out of his jacket and unfolding it. Red leaned around to see the picture of Axel, breath hitching once. He really didn't betray Axel. "You're the blonde in this picture aren't you?"

Red nodded to him. "I am," Roxas confirmed.

"Axel Lassen," Luxord cooed. "Is doing quiet pleasurable business with this company."

"Like hell he is," Red snapped. "Axel went out of his way to get AWAY from this life; he'd rather die than come back."

"He seems to have had a change of heart," Luxord said chuckling. "Why don't you ask him? Come on in Axel."

Roxas whipped around at the sound of a side door, it opened and a suave redhead walked in. "Axel…"

Namine' saw the look on their faces. Red didn't recognize him. "Ax?"

He didn't look at them, gaze lowering. "You wanted to see me Luxord."

"These brats came here to save you Axel. Would you care to tell them otherwise? They are starting to get on my nerves."

Axel swallowed and looked at Red, her eyes never left his. "I'm staying."

"WHY!?" Roxas almost screamed.

"Because I want to."

The small blonde stepped up to him, almost touching they were standing so close, Axel kept his eyes on red. Very slowly, Roxas reached behind his neck and unlatched the chain that held Axel's charm. "Then I want you to have this back."

He flinched, Roxas gripped his wrist and made his fingers open and then wrap around the small charm. He watched as Axel's hand clenched around it, and knew he was lying.

"Why are you staying Axel?"

"I want to," he repeated, still locking his eyes with Red.

Luxord seemed to get irritated. "Is this it?"

"No," Namine' spoke up. "I want a private conference with Axel."

"Why in hell would I give you that?"

They all were shocked as HELL when she said, "because if you don't, I will take this chain off and I will kill you."

"Namine'," Roxas gaped.

"What did you think me and Red did on Saturdays? Dress up? She trained me."

Red grinned. "Atta girl."

Even Axel seemed shocked by this, shaking his head sharply before regaining his blank composure. Luxord glared at her. "Fine. He has a busy schedule, but I'll work you in."

Roxas didn't miss the suddenly strain that flooded over the redhead, he was fighting himself back to the point he couldn't move. Namine' casually made the date and they left, Roxas giving Axel one last look before being ushered out of the room. Luxord glared at him. "You will pay for this Axel."

"As if I gave a shit, I'm already your slave aren't I?" He slowly pocketed the charm so the man wouldn't see it.

The date was set for the next Wednesday. Roxas wore a simple pair of jeans and a black Slipknot shirt. He found it amusing that now he stood out in the city, too casual and laid back to fit in. They were escorted to Axel's suite in a luxury hotel a few blocks away from their own. Red rushed in at him, wrapping her arms around his thin frame as he his face in her brown hair. Namine' joined her and the two clung to him for as long as they could until Roxas caught Axel's attention and he moved past them. "Roxas… I…"

"It's okay," he said simply. "I understand if you... want to stay."

"But he _doesn't_." Red cut in, laying on Axel's HUGE bed. "He's being blackmailed."

"How do you-?" Roxas was cut off by Axel's cocky smirk.

"I always know what's going on with Axel," Red said in amused tone. "I can't believe you bought that load of crap."

Roxas bit his lip, "yeah it does seem stupid now that I think about it."

Axel walked up to him, standing mere inches apart from the blonde. They didn't say anything, just staring up at him.

"Axel… I'm so sorry… I should've… I should've listened to you."

Axel shook his head and pulled Roxas into a warm embrace. "No I'm sorry Roxas."

"But I-"

"Shut up," Axel said as harshly as he could manage, squeezing the blonde until the embrace was returned. "I fucking missed you."

"It's only been like... what… a week or two?"

Axel didn't reply, kissing his hair and not letting him go. Red went to say something but Namine' covered her mouth and shut her up. "Roxas," Axel muttered softly.

"Yeah?"

"I never did tell you what the pendant meant."

"No you didn't," Roxas confirmed as they pulled apart softly.

"I might get another chance; do you still want to know?"

Everyone in the room was quiet at the first phrase. "Yeah."

Namine' pulled the interested Red into the room attached to that one, turning on a stereo and blaring Linkin Park at them. Roxas sat down next to Axel on the edge of the bed.

"It's something I had a dream about… It's supposed to go to my soul mate I think."

"You're soul mate?"

He nodded softly, "It was so clear of a dream, but I couldn't see their face… just the fact this charm was around their neck and they were blonde."

Roxas became acutely aware of his hair color.

"I was in love with that person. Whoever they are…" He pulled it out of his pocket and Roxas became aware that the spikes had opened a few shallow cuts in his palm. He lifted the chain and slipped it back around Roxas's neck. "I think it rightfully belongs to you Roxas."

Roxas's hand touched it, never leaving the slightly injured hand. "What are you saying…? I'm not sure I understand."

Axel's lips touched his in a delicate and loving kiss that seemed to go on forever. "I love you Roxas."

Roxas wanted to cry, "Then come home."

"I can't…" Axel sighed, pulling away from him.

"Why not?" He didn't understand.

"What Red said… They'll hurt you Roxas, they'll take everything from you."

"Then let them Axel, all I need is you."

"What about Namine'? Your parents? Red? Xion? I won't be responsible for them taking down all of you."

Roxas's eyes scanned the ground, thoughts flickering quickly, suddenly realizing, "They made you sign a contact in exchange for us…"

"Until the contract is over… I can't leave or they will take everything from all of you."

The blue eyes met green. "How long?"

Axel bit his lip, holding his breath. "Ten years."

Roxas felt a tear slide down his cheek. Ten years? Ten long years without Axel? He'd go crazy by then. "There has to be another way…"

"If I lose my contract, you all go down. My hands are tied."

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and cried. He didn't want to lose him. Axel's arms wrapped around him and he tried to console the blonde, pulling him onto his lap and soothing him as best he could. Red and Namine' cried when they heard as well, a huge pile of tears and hugs on the king sized bed. Axel had never felt so loved.

He never smiled again. Photo shoots, two bit movie scenes, meetings… even in parties when he was shitfaced. He didn't smile. Roxas had left something with him, the chain from the necklace. He made Roxas take the charm, but hadn't said anything about the thin box chain. Axel never took it off, it had become a permanent part of his attire. No matter what happened to the rest of him, the chain stayed around his neck or wrist.

He'd go home everyday to his expensive whatever for the month, day, or week, and lay on his bed. He'd close his eyes and picture a blonde in his mind. It's what kept him sane.

Meanwhile, a small blonde took over the diner and wiped down tables when he had time. He also maintained a vacant house in the area, despite the monthly check that came in to keep the town afloat, the house was slowly degrading. Roxas eventually moved into it entirely, but never changed the decorations, just as few minor things. The spare room became his own. His life wasn't exciting, but he patiently waited until the day a redhead could come home.

XV^V^V^V^V^TEN YEARS LATER^V^V^V^V^VX

"Axel Lassen," Luxord drawled. "After ten pleasurable years of commitment, you're sure you don't want to stay?"

"Damn sure, didn't want to be here to begin with." He fought the maniacal grin.

"Very well, you are released from your contract."

"Good because," the now fully adult redhead drawled, striding over to his once again former boss. He drew back a fist and decked him as hard as he could, fracturing his jaw and breaking his nose. "I've always wanted to do that."

Luxord called an ambulance while Axel SPRINTED out the door. He didn't restrain his urge to jump out a bottom floor window, the adrenaline felt great as he jumped to door to his convertible and was GONE. He made it home in a few short days, overly excited to be home. He pulled down the street, the loud purr of an engine catching a familiar blonde girl's attention. Namine' lit up at the sight of him, rushing down the steps in a beautiful white dress, an old brown dog at her heels, and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing the redhead down still. "Where's Roxas?"

She pulled away and took his wrist and dragged him to the diner, still as small and homely as ever. What Axel assumed to be Mike, Duncan, Red, Xion, and Roxas were playing Phase Ten in the small room. Axel was behind his favorite blonde, jaws dropping as he put a finger to his lips and crept up to the adult male who was trying to figure out how to get seven of one color.

In a brisk motion, Axel covered his eyes and whispered in his ear, "Guess who."

He felt a wave overcome the blonde, tensing. "I swear to GOD it better be you, or so help me I will KILL the real you when he gets here."

"Do I sound like a hallucination to you?"

Axel released him and Roxas POUNCED him, jumping onto his chair with a spin and JUMPED over the back of it and onto the redhead. Axel laughed, "get off of me."

Roxas collapsed on him, hugging him tightly with tears of joy streaming down his face. Axel cupped his cheek and lifted his face. "Hey sexy, as much as I love you on top of me; can you save it for the honeymoon?"

The blonde nodded frantically and helped him stand up, an entire room of people congratulating the redhead on surviving ten years of hell. Everyone made a loud chuckling oooooooh noise when Roxas grabbed him by the wrists and led him back to his… their house.

They sat on the porch, Axel holding an old folded picture. "I found this among the ones they used to find me."

He handed it to Roxas; it was a shot of the two of them years and years ago. Roxas was standing in front of him slightly and looking over his shoulder at the smirking redhead. Sora walked at their side, tail wagging, and tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. They were happy. "Where did they get it?"

"Facebook. Someone that didn't click the private button fast enough and I got plastered on a wall."

"By who?"

He shrugged, taking the picture back and folding it. "Don't care, but I can say that picture was one reason I stayed sane."

"Only one."

Axel reached over to him and slipped his fingers behind his neck, pulling the blonde into a soft kiss. "Nothing else but you could keep me sane in that hellhole."

"Oh yeah…Axel?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Axel smirked before kissing him again.

They stayed there until sundown. They could wait until tomorrow to do something else. The charm was hung on its chain in a shadow box with a few pictures and an email Roxas had managed to get to him for his birthday. They had Red paint the words "The result of pseudo-cide is sanity' on the top of the box in silver. Axel and Roxas stayed in the small town for pretty much the rest of their lives, Red punched photographers and roundhouse kicked reporters that strayed into town on occasion.

~END

Psuedo= FAKE

Cide= death

Pseudo Cide= False death.

Get it? I thought it was cute.

This one is the only one that went exactly how the original plot in my head entailed. YAAAY.

The facebooker was the parent of the kid Roxas had jumped over during the picnic. :3 his name is Ansem. (dick)

Namine' could kick ass in this one. I almost wrote it in. Red is me. We'd kick ass and take names. YES! Fucking awesome man! Roxas in his Matrix get up made me snicker and laugh.

I have this vivid image of Axel shirtless on a beach and I'm starting to drool, photo-shoot goodness.


End file.
